henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/May 2017 Schedule, Summer predictions and crossover update
Hey guys, the Futon updated and shocked us big time and updated around Thursday or Friday. Since the last schedule blog a lot has happened over the past few weeks. Before we start only Game Shakers and Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn will be airing this month with new episodes, but more on that later. If you have been on the wiki the past few weeks, you may of noticed that Henry Danger is getting a crossover with Game Shakers for Season 4. The good news is that the episode is going to be 90 minutes and we highly doubt it will be split into 3 episodes. Now there were a few pics saying that they were in production yesterday, but it looks like they are just finishing last minute things for the crossover and highly doubt it will go into a fourth episode, but if they do hopefully those will count as Game Shakers episodes. But it is most likely they had last Monday off and playing catch up. However, today I have seen snap chat clues that they are on set. So I am not sure what's going on at this time. Will keep you updated as we find more information in the coming days and weeks and hope we can figure out the schedule they are on or what's happening this week. The crossover will air sometime this fall. Stay tuned. So with some of the confusion this week I am not going to get into the production for Game Shakers officially starting up. Now summer is approaching and this means Nick is going to be changing the schedule around again, so I want to take this time and share my prediction for the summer. But before we begin lets look at how many episodes each show has left after May 2017. *Henry Danger 4 episodes *Game Shakers 8 episodes *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn 7-9 episodes **Seems to be in a mess with zapit and Futon and shocking the only show. *The Thundermans 15 episodes So with Game Shakers and Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn having around the same amount of episodes left I will say that they will finish together and probably have the Thundermans and Henry Danger as lead ins. I wouldn't be shocked if Henry Danger even takes a little break, but will see what happens. We also have a summer special that was filmed back in December and think that will air sometime in July. School of Rock will most likely start up again in in the next few months. So what are your thoughts for the summer and are you guys excited for the crossover> Here's the Schedule. Game Shakers *5/6/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#219) Clam Shakers, Part 1 *5/13/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#220) Clam Shakers, Part 2 *5/20/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#215) Wing Suits & Rocket Boots Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn *5/6/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#312) QUADGOALS *5/13/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#314) The Buffa-Lowdown *5/20/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#318) Not-So-Sweet Charity Category:Blog posts